Overtale
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: This takes place right after the True Pacifist Ending of Undertale. Frisk is now the ambassador to humans and monsters, and while it is quite a big job for this 10-year-old girl, she knows she has her friends and family's support along the way. Watch as she makes big and changes to everyone's lives and continues to grow in new and strange ways.
1. Chapter 1

First Undertale fanfiction!

This story takes place right after Undertale. We'll also get learn more about other characters' pasts, mainly Frisk's. Also, Frisk is a girl in this; I know in the game, Frisk is, like, gender neutral or something and it's up to the player to decide their gender… We'll, I've never played it, as of yet, but in my stories Frisk is a girl, but she's kinda tomboyish. They just look so much like a girl, but they have short hair like a boy.

I don't own Undertale! It belongs to Toby Fox! All rights reserved! It's the best game ever!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

That was that… The barrier was broken, the Underground went empty, and the monsters had returned to the surface… And it couldn't have happened without the help of a certain little human named Frisk.

When she first fell into the Underground, which she had heard many bedtime stories about, she was initially frightened. What, with the talking flower, the magic, the SAVE powers, it was terrifying on many uncomfortable levels! But soon, she grew accustomed to these new oddities. Now, Frisk has a new start!

She has new friends and family, new outlooks on life, and so much more! And she also has agreed to be the ambassador of human-monster relationships. Since she's only 10 years of age, she doesn't quite fully understand the power and responsibilities that title holds, but it didn't matter; she'd have her friends with her every step of the way…

In the Forest…

Frisk held tightly onto her new mother's hand. Toriel was a goat lady and was covered in fur, so, her hand was especially warm.

"Okay, now, I'm not quite sure how we should approach the humans." she stated.

"Tori's right; if we just waltz right into town, they'll freak out!" Asgore agreed.

Frisk was about to say something, but a familiar chuckle cut her off. She knew it from anywhere…

"Yeh, ya hear that, Papyrus?"

"Sans! I'm sorry, I was just so excited!"

The first voice belonged to a short skeleton who wore a furry, blue coat, pink slippers, and basketball shorts. The other belonged to a much taller skeleton with a unique outfit one might see on a cosplayer. It was complete with a red scarf and everything!

"Sorry, everyone," Sans, the shorter one, mumbled in his New Yorker accent. "I had to catch this one before he freaked anyone out."

Papyrus, the taller skeleton, groaned in annoyance at his brother. Sometimes he wondered how they ended up being related…

"Now, we must approach an authority figure and get them to take us to a higher power so we can sort this out." Toriel continued. "And since Frisk is our ambassador, she must be the one to do it."

Upon hearing this, the brunette child gripped her mother's purple gown. She was slightly worried of what her task was. Even though she knew it had to be done, she couldn't shake that sense of unease that hung over her. And Toriel knew this and gave the smaller one a warm smile and tousled her hair.

"Ah, do not worry, my child. One of us will accompany you." she whispered.

Frisk smiled and nodded once. But she wanted to know which one of them would accompany her.

And when she asked, Toriel's face changed to a clueless one. She hadn't really thought about that. While she herself seemed the most obvious choice, there was the problem of her appearance and size. She would surely draw attention to herself if she went with Frisk. So would Asgore, Undyne, and Papyrus. And Alphys? Well, she was a little too socially awkward to speak that much…

"Um… so, who will go with me?" Frisk repeated.

"I'll go," a deep voice spoke up.

Frisk looked over and saw Sans come closer to her.

"I'll be your guide or whatever you wanna call me." the skeleton continued as he pulled his hood up.

"Ah, that is a good idea, Sans! You are short enough to NOT attract attention and you have that cool hood!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Sans chuckled. "Yes, but, remember: No matter how short I am, Pap, you'll always be my _baby brother_!~"

Papyrus turned red in the face and growled at his brother. He _really_ did not like being referred to as "baby brother". Yes, it was true, he was the younger of him and Sans, but he wasn't a baby anymore.

"Come on, kiddo, let's go." Sans offered, holding his bony hand out.

Frisk took it graciously and lead the way. Since she came from the Surface, she knew her way around better. Sans may have been very knowledgable about many things but, walking around the Surface wasn't one of them.

"So, this town of yours, do you have a home that you came from?" he inquired as they exited the forest.

Upon hearing this, Frisk's eyes shot open and they were so small with fear that you almost couldn't see her pupils. A horrendous fragment of memories struck her brain and her bloodstream ran with cold blood. She could hear the all too familiar screams of many girls and boys.

"Ow, hey, what's the matter?" Sans asked when he felt Frisk practically crush his hand in her grip.

"Eh?! N-Nothing! Nothing is wrong Sans!" she quickly answered.

Sans' magic enabled him to hear her increased heart beat. When people lie, there's a physical reaction, he knew that all too well, so, he knew that his friend was lying. Not only that, she was hiding something. And as much as he wanted to question her about it, he figured it was best to wait until later when they were all situated. Plus, they had reached the edge of the town.

There was a sign that said "Welcome to Terraton, population 512,890". And from a distance, there was a city that Frisk recognized as her old home. While she was a little frightened to re-enter it, Sans was more than enthusiastic. He wasn't showing it as clearly as his brother would, because of his more "chilled out" personality, but he was happy.

"Wow… nice town, Frisk…" he marveled.

"Yeah… nice…" she mumbled so quietly that he wouldn't hear her.

" _Tibia_ honest, I'ma miss Snowdin, but I feel like I'll love this place just as much." Sans said truthfully, chuckling at the pun he made.

Frisk laughed as well; even though she still felt uneasy about this whole thing, she couldn't resist Sans' puns. And his whole "New Yorker accent" made the way he told the joked even more funny. He really was a "funny bone".

"Well, enough a' this, we got all the time in the world to stare in the distance and we ain't gonna waste it here. C'mon Frisk, let's get goin'." he said, pulling her along slightly.

Frisk took in a deep breath as she followed her friend. She could do this! Knowing that she was gonna have her new friends and family to support and protect her, it filled her with DETERMINATION…

* * *

Done! Yeah, I'm kinda in an Undertale craze right now. I know you all want me to continue "Can I Love my Sister" and I will! But, I just wanted to do this right now.

Shadow: Yeah, so don't worry, I'm sure she'll try to get the next chapter up soon enough.

Yeah, and I wanna fix my other stories before I go adding anymore chapters. I shoulda listened when people told me to separate my quotations and sentences…

Shadow: Lesson… learned. *puts on sunglasses*

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Agreement Part 1

When the two got into town, they saw several people walking on the sidewalks and there were a few people going in and out of buildings, too. No one really paid Frisk and Sans any mind. To them, Frisk was just another human kid. And Sans? Well, they thought that he was just a human as well since they couldn't see his face under his hood and his bony, skeleton hand was mostly hidden because Frisk was holding it.

"So, where are we goin', kiddo?" Sans asked, shooting her a look.

"Um, I think our best bet would have to be going to the mayor… but he usually doesn't let anyone see him without good reason. So, we should go to the police station and ask a judge to escort us?" Frisk replied.

"Wow… you're pretty smart for your age, kid." Sans said before asking, "Uh, how old are ya again, Frisk?"

The brunette human turned her head towards the skeleton. She had been hanging out with Sans for a while and she had NEVER told him her age before. Come to think of it, Sans never told her _his_ age either.

"Um, I'm… 10 and a half…" she replied.

Sans looked at her again. "Wow, you're older than I initially thought!"

Truth be told, Sans thought she was at least 7 or 8, but things aren't always as they seem.

And when Frisk asked his age, he answered that he was 25.

"Even though I'm mentally ageless, I've been alive for 25 years. Soon, my aging process'll just stop. That's how it is, being a skeleton…" he added, rubbing his cheek with his index finger.

Frisk stared at him with fascination; she really had a lot to learn about skeletons. Heck, about _all_ the monsters! If she was gonna be the ambassador for them, then she had a lot to learn.

Later…

"So, what you're saying is, you need me to escort you to see the mayor?"

Frisk nodded. "Uh-huh, yes, your Honor. It's very important."

The judge raised her eyebrows. She observed Frisk's face and clothing as if looking for something distinct in her appearance. Then she eyed Sans. She still couldn't see his face but she could couldn't help feeling a chill crawl up her arm. Maybe it was his silence that creeped her out.

"I see… And, may I ask what the reason is and… who is he?" the judge pressed further.

When she gestured to Sans, it caught his attention and he stepped forward a little.

"The name's Sans, your Honor, was it? And must I say, it is an _honor_ to meet ya." the hooded monster joked.

Frisk chuckled. "Sans, show some respect!"

The judge grinned slightly but remembered to keep her composure as she remembered her position.

"A-Anyway, my reason, i-is a bit strange, your Honor. And, Sans is part of it." Frisk explained, "Um, and I, uh… Well, I don't know how else to s-say this but…"

The judge leaned forward, making Frisk feel overwhelmed. Her heart raced like crazy and sweat beaded on the side of her forehead. Sans took quick notice of this and knew he had to jump in. Though he had hoped his friend would've been courageous enough so that he wouldn't have to do much.

(A/N: Lazybones…)

Nevertheless, he took Frisk's place and stepped closer to the stand.

"Your Honor, what the kid is tryna say is… I'm not exactly normal. And there's more of us, too. But we wanted to take this little by little so as not to cause a total panic."

The judge was curious now. What exactly was Sans getting at here? This was truly confusing for her. And Sans knew that, too. So, he decided to take the final measure, even if it was risky…

"Look, I guess all I can do is show you. But I'll need your word first, your Honor." he continued.

The judge raised her eyebrows at him. She still did not get it! Still, there was a certain tone in his deep voice that enticed her a little. So, as childish and foolish as this may have seemed, she decided to play along with him.

"Okay…" she muttered.

"If I remove my hood, you promise you will not pull anything rash?" Sans asked.

"...Yes, you have my word." she spoke truthfully.

That was that, then. Even though Sans had his doubts about this, he knew that if she went back on her word, he'd have his magic to protect him and Frisk. But that was only _if_ it happened… So, he decided to stop procrastinating and pull down the hood.

First, he reached his bony hands out of his pockets slowly and carefully. The judge's brown eyes widened slightly but she kept silent with both curiosity and fear. Sans brought his hands to the edges of his furry hood and slowly pulled it down. And when it was down, he brought his head up so the judge could see his face. And when she saw it, she almost fell out of her chair! And not only that, but the police officers practically jumped ten feet in the air!

"S-S-S-Skeleton!" the judge screamed.

This time, she actually did fall back out of her chair! And she probably would've hurt her head really bad had Sans not halted her fall with his magic. She gasped as a blue aura enveloped her and brought her down from the stand.

"Hey, I know I'm good looking skeleton and all, but I didn't expect you to " _fall for me"_ that quickly!" Sans chuckled as he set her down in front of him on the floor.

(A/N: Don't get any ideas, he's just joking around, not hitting on her.)

The judge was at a loss for words! How was this even possible?! Then, she remembered…

People had always told bedtime stories about monsters being sent underground after a war with humankind. But she always thought that they were just that: Bedtime stories! And now, there was a monster right in front of her. Not only that, he just saved her from getting a serious injury.

"Um, well, I, uh… This is rather, um… I don't know what…" the judge stammered.

Frisk chuckled on the inside. She remembered that she herself was a little bit frightened when she first met Sans. But once she got to know him, she realized that there was a whole lot more to him than just a spooky-looking skeleton. And right now, she was hoping that the judge and everyone else on the surface will be willing to give him and everyone else a chance.

"Um, your Honor, if I may?" Frisk spoke up.

The tiny child stepped forward.

"Sans is not the only one. There are others, and they all want the same thing: To rejoin us on the surface and live in peace. That's why I wish to speak with Mayor Klein about this. I hope we can reach a kind of agreement."

Sans chuckled and ruffled Frisk's hair.

"Tell ya what, this kid can talk! I can't believe she's only 10 years old." the skeleton male joked.

The judge looked at both Frisk and Sans for a while. She was thinking about it… This was a hard decision to make! She never, in all her life, would've guessed that she'd be even _considering_ talking to the mayor about something as ludicrous as this. Still, Sans did save her from hitting her head. In a way, she kind of "owed him".

" Well… okay… I will escort you and your… _friend_ to City Hall. But, the mayor's bodyguards will want definitive proof that you won't harm anyone." she explained, straightening her black glasses.

Sans nodded and pulled his hood back up.

The judge sighed and rubbed two fingers on the bridge of her nose causing her glasses to be pushed up to her forehead.

"This is absolutely insane…" she groaned.

"Y-Your Honor?" Frisk asked, stepping closer.

When the judge saw the brunette child tugging on her robe, she smiled. Frisk's innocence reminded her of her own daughter…

"Please, call me Nancy." the older lady said.

Frisk smiled and nodded.

Later…

The mayor and her bodyguards, much like Nancy, were mortified by the sight of Sans even when Frisk explained that he meant no harm.

"So the old bedtime stories are true… about monsters living underground." Mayor Klein marveled.

"Yes, ma'am," Frisk nodded, "And my words are true as well; they only want to live in peace with us again."

Mayor Klein raised her eyebrows at Frisk. She then shifted her green eyes over to Nancy who nodded along with Frisk.

"Yes, Mrs. Mayor," she added to the nod, "This young skeleton here protected me when I was about to injure my head."

After a short period of silence, Mayor Klein smiled and rose from her seat.

"Is that so?" she spoke softly.

The room held a sense of unease for some strange reason. Frisk wasn't sure if it was the abundance of sudden silence or the aura that Mayor Klein was giving off. But either way, Frisk was scared…

"Heh, you know… Something is stumping me." Mayor Klein spoke after a while.

"And, what's that, Mrs. Mayor?" Nancy inquired.

"Oh, don't be so formal, Nance. You and I grew up together, you can call me by my first name." Mayor Klein corrected her.

"Okay, Abby, what's stumping you?" Nancy asked again.

Abigail took in a deep breath and sighed out.

"In the stories, it said that the reason monsters were sealed underground was because of a potential threat they posed. If I'm not mistaken, they had some kind of ability, but I can't quite remember what it was?"

"The power to absorb a human's soul," Sans answered. "Yes, we have that power."

"Oh, yes. Now, here I'm wondering how do we know that won't happen once we let you come into our world again?" Abigail inquired, turning to face Sans.

The skeleton's eye sockets widened slightly. Just what was the mayor getting at here?

"The war happened because it became clear that monsters couldn't be trusted around humans. And, how can I be sure that something like that won't happen again? Who's to say there won't be another war?"

Sans froze where he stood. While he wanted to say that times have changed and monsters aren't as they were. And technically, monsters had never even _wanted_ to harm humans and take their souls. All they wanted was to have hope and live their lives as they please.

But war still found it's way into the world. If it wasn't for one reason, it was the next one. Whatever that might have been…

Sans had a little trouble answering. His body shook a little, causing his bones to rattle. And since Frisk was right next to him, she could see and hear that he was slightly nervous. And that was something the young child had never seen in Sans; it was quite unnerving, to say the least. So, she decided to step in! Just like he had done for her when she was too afraid to speak with the judge. And even though she too was nervous, she was still filled with DETERMINATION.

"Um, Miss Klein. Hi, I'm Frisk, but you already know that…" she said. "I get where you're coming from. Honestly, when I heard about the monsters Underground in the bedtime stories, I was glad they were sealed by the barrier. But, when I met them, I had different opinions."

She paused a smiled at Sans.

"And what is your point, Frisk?" Abigail pressed further.

"My point is, yes, there could be another war. But, there also _couldn't_ be. You'll never know unless you give it a try." the brunette continued.

Abigail was silent for a while. She was thinking about what Frisk had just said and it was quite a powerful statement; and from a ten-year-old, no less! But she still had her doubts…

"And if there _is_ another war?" she asked.

Frisk took in a deep breath and stepped closer. Then she opened her eyes, revealing a fire of determination burning within them.

"I'll be sure to stop it before it starts!"

Then, Frisk's soul appeared in front of her! Everyone in the room, even Sans gasped and murmured in amazement at the glowing, red heart. Frisk gasped herself and then held it in her hands. It felt warm and full of life…

"Um… Sans?" Frisk said, a little worried.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I think you just got a little _too_ determined there. Heh, heh, heh." the short skeleton assured her.

With that, he went to Frisk's side and cupped his hands underneath her own. Then he pushed them towards her body and her soul melted back into her. Frisk let out a relieved sigh.

Even though having her soul outside her body didn't hurt, it still felt kind of weird. So, having it back inside of her felt comforting.

"Ahem, anyway…" Sans said, turning to face the others. "We should probably reach a decision."

Abigail exhaled and smiled. "I think I already have."

* * *

 **Done! Chapter 2 is here, my avid readers!**

Shadow: Yes, here you are.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Agreement Part 2

Frisk and Sans were gone for a little while, making the others feel worried. Undyne threatened several times to go to town and find them herself, but Alphys talked her out of it. And since Undyne loved her, she couldn't deny her and resist the nerdy monster's adorableness.

"You're very nice and coaxing to your girlfriend, Alphys." Asgore complimented.

Both girls blushed and stammered awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, I mean, um…" Undyne said.

"She's not my… W-W-We're n-not, uhm…"

Toriel chuckled and her cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, do not deny it, we know how you two feel about each other!" the goat lady gushed.

Before either of them could protest, they heard a woman's voice.

"Oh, my goodness…"

When they turned around, they saw two ladies standing a few feet away from them. Along with them were Sans and Frisk. And when the latter saw Toriel, she smiled as bright as day.

"Frisk, my child!" Toriel exclaimed.

"Mom!" Frisk replied with equal joy.

Nancy's eyes widened a little when Frisk called Toriel mom and she watched in wonder as the small child ran into the monster lady's arms.

"Did she just call her… _Mom_?" Nancy wondered.

"Yeah, Frisk decided she wanted to stay with Toriel and she likes to call her Mom." Sans answered, stepping forward.

"Why? Does she not have a real mom?" Abigail added when she stepped closer as well.

Sans didn't reply. To be honest, he didn't know. It would be logical to assume that Frisk didn't have parents before she fell.

That was just the thing: He didn't know. Sans himself held more secrets than the Pentagon and Frisk was about the same. Nobody knew what had happened to her before she fell, and nobody knew why she climbed Mount Ebott in the first place.

So many questions that needed answering…

'Well, maybe I'll ask her one of these times…' Sans thought.

"Well, if she doesn't, then it's a good thing she decided to stay with Tori." he said to Abigail.

Asgore joined in on the hug and Toriel let him. Even though she was still cross with him, they both reached an agreement.

While Sans and Frisk were gone, Toriel told Asgore that she would need help raising Frisk; that she would need a "father-figure" in her life. And he agreed with her. And he secretly hoped Toriel would eventually forgive him and they would get back together. And if not that, then they could at least be friends again.

But enough of that, now it's time to move forward and proceed to the next step of getting the monster's back on the surface with the humans.

Later…

"Now, we've all talked this out and there are several matters that need to be taken care of, but for now, let's just make the announcement to the people." Abigail said to Toriel and Asgore.

"Yes, that sounds like the rational thing to do." the latter said.

Meanwhile, Frisk was sitting out in the other room while her new parents were discussing how they would go about making the agreement.

Undyne and Papyrus were talking to each other about what they would do when they got through with the agreement.

"Well, I am certainly going to drive down a long highway like I've said to the human!" Papyrus exclaimed. "Ah, it'll be so great to feel the wind in my hair and the sun on my skin…"

Undyne made a quizzical face at her skeleton friend.

"You don't have hair or skin, dude." she stated.

Papyrus didn't answer; he was far too busy daydreaming about riding a race car.

Alphys, who was sitting on the carpeted floor with Frisk, chuckled at the two older monsters.

Frisk was playing with a jigsaw puzzle given to her by the adults. She loved puzzles all thanks to Papyrus and decided that this would be really fun to do. And Alphys was helping her as well.

When they finished, Frisk smiled as wide as possible and clapped her hands in glee. The finished puzzle turned out to be a picture of a field of golden flowers.

The sight made a memory strike Frisk's head. She remembered Flowey…

A golden flower that was actually her Mom and Dad's son that was resurrected in that form. She remembered how creepy and disturbing he was, especially in his "Omega form". But when she found out who he really was and how he ended up being the way he was, she felt bad for him.

These memories caused tears to bud in the corners of her eyes, but she immediately wiped them away and took a breath so she wouldn't start crying. Still, she wished there was something she could've done to help him so that he wouldn't turn back into a flower…

"Hey, Frisk?" Alphys spoke up.

The brunette girl looked up, signalling that she was listening.

"Um… d-do you t-think that Undyne w-would wanna… um… l-live with me?"

The question was a small shock for Frisk. She knew how Alphys felt about Undyne, and it was easy to see that Undyne felt the same way. So, why would she say no?

"Um, yes? I mean, why not? It'd actually be a good method." Frisk answered.

"Method?" Alphys asked, "F-For what?"

"Well, if you guys are living together, then it'll be easier for you two to confess your feelings for each other."

Alphys' face turned as red as an apple at this. She told Frisk that she really liked Undyne so there was no denying that anymore. But she still didn't think that Undyne felt the same way. Sure, they had agreed to kiss and they almost did that one time, but that could've meant anything. At least… that's how Alphys saw it.

"B-B-But- Frisk, I don't know i-if Undyne f-feels the s-s-same way!" the yellow monster stuttered.

"Why would you think that?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, her heart pounds so loud whenever she's around you and when she thinks of you." Sans agreed.

"Sans, where were you?" Frisk inquired.

"I was just getting snack," he answered, holding up a bag of potato chips.

"Sorry I took so long, but it was kinda hard for me to move at my normal speed when I feel everyone staring at me like I'm a weirdo who'd take a wrong turn even with a street sign."

Alphys sighed. "Yeah, it'll take quite some time for the humans to get accustomed to our kind."

"Also, by "normal speed", you mean at your own, lazy pace, right, Sans?" Frisk added.

The skeleton monster chuckled in response.

"Yep, ya know me so well, kiddo." he added to the chuckle.

Frisk smiled and buried her neck in her shoulders in a coy manner. She loved it when Sans called her "kiddo". It just felt good for some reason. Just like it felt good to have a mom and dad and… a family in general.

She only hoped the other humans would feel the same way… But, like Alphys said, it would take some time for them to get used to monsters on the surface.

"A-Anyway, Sans. How do you k-know that Undyne gets that w-way around m-me?" the nerdy anime fan asked.

Sans held up his hand and tiny blue sparks buzzed between his bony fingers for a brief moment.

"My magic," the skeleton answered, "it enables me to detect when someone's emotions are acting up. Like, say, an increased heartbeat."

Alphys gulped and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Ah! Felt that too, Al!" Sans remarked.

Frisk snickered but then realised something: If that was true about Sans, does that mean he knew that she was lying earlier when she said she was fine?

'Uh-oh… I better not get frightened, then he'll sense that, too!' the brunette child thought, trying not lose her composure.

And it's not that she didn't want her new family to help her when she was feeling this way, but if she let them in, even a little, then they would find out about her past. And she did **not** want to ever bring up her dark, poisoned, and ghoulish past ever again. From now on, she only wanted to move forward, to continue.

Even if that meant keeping such awful memories under lock and key…

"Well, i-if you say so, S-Sans… Maybe Frisk is r-right then." Alphys said, twiddling her thumbs.

Upon hearing her name, Frisk looked up from her lap that she was staring at for a while and smiled. She had completely forgot for a moment that she and Sans were trying to persuade Alphys to try and take the next steps with Undyne so they could eventually develop a romantic relationship.

"Well, we still have quite some time before we can cross that threshold, so, just keep calm until we do, okay?" Sans told Alphys.

"You're right. I'll keep my composure about this." the latter affirmed.

"Keep your composure about what?" a husky, female voice interrupted.

Alphys gasped and turned around to see Undyne. The taller monster smiled at the shorter one.

"Oh, um, nothing too important. Just talking about how unnerving these changes are." Alphys lied.

"Oh, well, you know…"

Undyne paused and hoisting Alphys up into her arms!

"You have my support and help all the way, Alphy!" she exclaimed in a determined tone.

Monsters usually didn't have determination, but Undyne was just special like that. And that's one of the many things that made Alphys love her so much. She was just so strong and confident and determined and brave.

Frisk was giggling and blushing a little at how cute the two monsters were being.

Just then, the adults re-entered the room and they appeared to be happy. That was a sign the agreement was well on its way to being complete!

"So, how'd it go?" Frisk asked, standing up from her puzzle.

"Oh, it's going well, Frisk. But we have an even better surprise for you." Asgore answered with a grin.

Curious, Frisk tilted her head.

"What?" the small child asked.

"Well, as soon as we get this agreement chore out of the way, then we will get your adoption papers ready." Toriel answered.

That last bit made an airy sensation rush through Frisk's chest and she let out a quiet, prolonged gasp. Were they saying what she thought they were saying?

Yes, they were. Toriel wanted to officially become her mom and Asgore wanted to become her dad.

Frisk couldn't contain her excitement and squealed in joy. She ran into Asgore and Toriel's arms. All of this was so nice and comforting…

Maybe now she could put her demented past behind her…

* * *

 **Done! And I know some of you are probably wondering about Frisk's past and why it sounds like it's filled with screams and fresh hell. Well, you'll find out in due time…**

Shadow: Well whatever it is, it sounds like a nightmare.

Tsk! No kiddin'.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Agreement Part 3

Abigail and Nancy agreed that they should announce the monster's arrival to the rest of the town and then the world. But that would have to wait until tomorrow, because it was already getting late.

"Mr. Asgore, Miss Toriel, you both will have to come with me to arrange the announcement. Nance, you take the rest of them and find them a suitable place of residence where they can rest." Abigail commanded, shuffling some papers together.

Nancy nodded. Toriel also nodded. She held a sleeping Frisk in her arms and smiled down at the child. She approached Sans.

"Sans, can you please take care of Frisk until I get back?" the kind goat monster asked.

Sans looked at the sleeping child in his friend's arms and smiled.

"Sure, Tori, you can count on me." the skeleton monster affirmed.

"Thank you, my dear friend. I'm very grateful for this and I will repay you when you desire something." Toriel said solemnly.

"Nah, ya don't have to. I'm just happy to help." Sans replied nonchalantly.

Then he took Frisk into his own arms. She was so small and pure… Then she shuffled a bit in her sleep. Sans smirked and then used his magic to make her levitate. The other humans stared in awe at the magical aura that enveloped Frisk and the glowing blue eye that Sans had. With a snap of his fingers, Frisk had disappeared.

"Huh? W-Where is she?" Toriel gasped.

"Heh, don't worry. She's safe in here." Sans answered.

He then unzipped his coat, revealing the sleeping Frisk was snuggling inside.

Papyrus' eyes got all sparkly and his smile widened at the sight.

"Aw, Sans! So cute, Nyeh-heh-heh!" the taller skeleton said to his brother.

"I love my magic…" he simply answered.

Nancy smiled at the scene. She was really fascinated with how much these monsters cared for Frisk. She had remembered the human telling her earlier that they were her new family and she cared for them deeply. But to see how much they cared for her in return was really amazing.

"Well, I know a place where we can stay, so, come along." she said to the others.

Later, Nancy had brought the monsters to a large building. She told them it was her house.

"Really?! But it's so enormous!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Well, after my father died, he passed his large inheritance down to his oldest child. And that's me. My husband is away on a business trip and so it's just my staff and my daughter for now." Nancy explained.

"Y-You have a d-daughter, Miss N-Nancy?" Alphys asked, looking up at the taller lady who nodded.

"Yes, her name is Willow. I called my staff and told them that we were expecting company. I'm… Not sure how they're going to react to you all, but I'm sure that once they adjust, they'll be okay." Nancy said.

When they got inside, a small girl who looked to be no more than 6 or 7 years old was playing with her toys. She had blonde hair like Nancy and green eyes. Her hair was done up in a ponytail and she wore a pair of overalls along with a light pink shirt. She looked up at the door and smiled when she saw her mommy had come home.

"Mama! You're home, you're home!" she cheered.

With that, the small child ran up to her mother and jumped into her arms. Nancy hugged her back.

"Hey, Willow, how are you?" she asked, hoisting her up into the air.

"Great! I went on an adventure! I went to the Great Barrier Reef and I saw a sea monster!" she explained.

"Oh, really?" her mom asked with a smile.

"The Great Barrier Reef?! Where is that?! And WHAT is that?!" Papyrus asked in a curious tone.

Willow looked over and saw Papyrus. She was frightened by him at first, because he was a skeleton, but when she saw his wide, cheery smile, her fear went away. But she was still curious.

"Mama, why is there a skeleton in our house?"

Nancy looked at the monsters and remembered that they were there.

"Oh, these are our guests who are going to be staying the night. Wanna meet them?" she answered, setting Willow down.

She nodded eagerly.

"Okay," Nancy said, pushing her forward, "say hello."

"Um, hello, I'm Willow."

Papyrus knelt down to her level and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Willow. I'm Papyrus!" the skeleton monster greeted cheerfully.

They shook hands and smiled at each other.

"I'm Undyne, and this is Alphys."

Undyne held out her first. Willow tilted her head and looked at her own hand which she balled into a fist as well. She bumped it against Undyne's. The fish girl chuckled.

Alphys blushed and gave a shy wave. Willow touched her hand to Alphys' own, thinking she was trying give a high five.

She then approached Sans who said his name to her in his usual chilled voice.

"You're voice is strange, Mr. Sans." the blonde child pointed out.

"Willow, manners!" Nancy scolded.

"Nah, s'okay, lady." he assured her, turning back to Willow. "Ya really think so, kiddo? Hm, must be my accent."

"What's an accent?" Willow asked.

"It's a trait that makes someone's voice different from another's." Sans answered. "I, for example, have a New Yorker accent."

"Oh, okay. But… why is your jacket all big?"

She pointed to the large bulge in his jacket. Sans smirked.

"Oh, because there is a small child sleeping in there."

To prove his point, he unzipped his coat a little and showed Willow the sleeping Frisk that was still cuddling in his jacket. Willow gasped and looked closer at the older girl, listening to her delicate, gentle breathing. Sans chuckled and removed Frisk from inside of his jacket and held her so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"This kid has a busy day tomorrow, so, we'd better get her into bed." he said, looking up at Nancy.

The blonde woman nodded in agreement.

"Here, may I take her? I can bring her up to Willow's room where she can sleep tonight."

Willow jumped up and down and squealed.

"Yay, I have a new friend who's gonna stay in my room! She can have the top bed, though." she said.

"That's very precious of you, Willow. Thanks." Nancy told her daughter, taking Frisk into her arms.

Willow giggled and hugged her mom's leg.

"Okay, now, my butler, Drew, will show the rest of you to your rooms." the latter said. "Goodnight, all of you."

When she left, the remaining monsters looked over at where Drew was coming from. He was straightening his tie and when he was done, he looked up.

"Hello, I'm Drew and I'll be showing you to your-"

But he got cut off when he saw the monsters. He nearly jumped out of his suit! He couldn't find a single word to say. He knew Nancy said her company was unusual, but not _this_ unusual!

"Whatsamatta, pal? Temmie's got yer tongue?" Sans asked, kneading his pseudo brows and mouth to make a smug face.

'Oh, my God, it talks!' Drew thought, trying to calm down his racing heart.

When he finally found his voice again he said, "This was NOT in my job description."

Sans snorted and chuckled at that comment.

"Yeah, and it wasn't in my job description to do actual work as a sentry, but I did anyway." he joked.

"Sans, it IS in your job description, and you hardly did anything at all!" Papyrus protested.

"Oh, hey, c'mon, Paps, I know that. I'm just trying to use my _funny bone_ and be _humerus_." his brother reply, winking.

Papyrus looked like he was about to blow a gasket from all the puns he was hearing, but he didn't want to yell and wake up anyone who was sleeping. So, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, calming himself down.

"Anyway… Mr. Drew, would you be so kind as to show us to our rooms, please?" he asked the suited man.

Drew regathered himself as he remembered his duties to Nancy.

"Ehem, yes, let's go." he said, motioning for them to follow.

Later…

Sans was in his room that he was staying in. He wasn't sleeping, however. Sleeping was one of Sans' favourite things to do. Not just because he was naturally lazy, but because it felt good to him. Also, he was an insomniac. He hardly ever slept at night and that was one of the reasons why. He always took constant naps so he'd catch up on his sleeping hours and be awake when Papyrus and the others needed him most.

Needing him most…

He remembered a specific timeline where everyone was killed, him included. He referred to it as the "Genocide Timeline". And it was all by Frisk's hands, too. So, why did he still trust her? Because, she was sorry. She admitted that there was no excuse for what she had done and she wished that there was something she could've done to make sure she never did it in the first place. Sans wasn't having it, but after finding out that she gave her soul to bring the world back, he was awestruck and speechless.

Soon, they were able to get her soul back and when they did, something happened. It was so strange and bewildering, but, when Frisk retrieved her soul, she returned back to where she fell in the Underground and nobody remembered anything. Not even Sans…

It wasn't until she explained to him what happened that the memories flooded back into his mind. He accepted Frisk's apologies and they both made a promise.

Flashback…

Frisk sighed.

"Look, there's no excuse for what I did… So, to make it up to you, I'll make you a promise."

Sans raised his pseudo brows in response. He looked at Frisk who held out her pinky to him.

"No more resets. Once I get everyone to the surface, I'll never do it again." she said sincerely.

Sans studied her expression for a while and kept taking glances at her pinky which was showing no signs of retracting. He thought that it was very gutsy for her to give up her soul, just so they could be brought back into existence. And now she has it back and is willing to make a promise not to reset the timeline again.

Sans slowly started to smile again and he said, "Heh, okay, Frisk." with a smirk.

Then he locked his pinky around hers, signaling that the promise had been made.

Suddenly, Sans pulled her close to him so their faces were inches apart.

"And you better keep it," he opened his eyes and revealed his missing pupils, "Or you'll have a really **bad time**."

Frisk gulped and chills got sent to all of the corners of her body. She remembered how creepy Sans could be. But she took in a deep breath and let it out. When Sans let her go and his pupils reappeared, she smiled at him.

"I hoped you would say that. Because that's what I would deserve… no, what I _do_ deserve after what I had done."

The sad look on Frisk's face made Sans feel bad.

"Oh, hey, I'm just kidding with ya, bud." the skeleton in the hoodie said.

"No, you're not. You cannot make me have goosebumps like that and say that you're just joking. Besides, I know when you're joking." Frisk pointed out.

Sans laughed nervously and sweat drops rolled down his skull. But nevertheless, the promise was made and Frisk intended to keep it.

End of Flashback…

Sans heard his door creak open, causing his eye to flash blue briefly. When he sat up, he saw the very child he was thinking about.

"Frisk, why are you still up? You should be sleeping." he stated, uncovering himself and hanging his legs over the side of his bed.

The small child shifted her attention away from him. She appeared to be troubled or afraid.

"I… I was asleep, but then I, um, had a bad dream."

Sans looked at Frisk with a sad look. He felt bad for her.

"So, I wanted to maybe, talk to you about it?" she continued.

Sans stared at Frisk for a little bit before smiling and standing up. He walked over to her with a warm expression on his face.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Come here, bud." the skeleton monster said in a chilled voice.

And with that, he picked her up and held her in his arms like the way a parent would hold their child. Sans carried Frisk to his bed and sat her in his lap.

"So, what was the bad dream about?" he inquired.

Frisk took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Well, I was back Underground, but I was no longer in my body. I was watching someone else control it. And I watched what she did… She… She… She killed-!"

Frisk found herself unable to continue. A lump had formed in her throat and it hurt so much that tears filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She tried her best to cry as quietly as possible so as not to wake anyone else.

Meanwhile, Nancy was walking by because she heard a little commotion going on. And she looked in on the two without them seeing her. She was still endlessly fascinated with how much Frisk and the monsters cared about each other. Frisk clung to all of them like they were her parents, and they treated Frisk like their own kin. They treated each other like family… This was not at all how they are portrayed in the bedtime stories at all.

Frisk continued to softly cry into Sans' white shirt. He had removed his big jacket and was only in his white t-shirt and basketball shorts. He had removed his slippers and socks as well. Even though he shed not a lot of clothing, he had been revealing more of his "skeletal parts". His bony feet and his bony arms, it was so strange seeing him like this. But Frisk didn't care, she still loved him for who he was. She loved all of them for who they were!

And they felt the same way…

Sans lifted Frisk's chin up so he could look at her. She opened her usually squinted eyes, revealing that they were a beautiful blue colour. She usually kept them closed or squinted because she didn't like to see the world because of how her past was… But now, maybe she could open her eyes again?

"Why Frisk, what pretty eyes you have." Sans whispered, making Frisk blush.

He sighed.

"Listen, I know that you still feel bad for what you did, and I don't blame you. I can't understand why you did it, and I don't want to try and understand, either. But, I forgive. I forgave you a long time ago. And these nightmares are most likely never going to go away. But, you're never gonna be alone anymore. Whenever you have a nightmare, you can tell us. Okay?"

Frisk nodded and smiled.

"Well, now I can see that you feel better, so, you can go back to bed, huh?" Sans suggested.

Frisk didn't agree. She just refused to let go of the skeleton monster and cuddled into him. She didn't care if he wasn't the softest, she wasn't gonna let go.

"Actually, I'm still scared. Can I stay a bit longer, Sans?" she asked, blinking her eyes innocently.

Sans couldn't help himself and got lost in her adorableness.

"I can't say no to that face. Sure, you can stay as long as you want." he said with a nod.

Frisk smiled and thanked him, leaning and cuddling into his form. Sans petted her brown hair and smiled.

Nancy ducked away from the door and stood in the hallway before anyone could notice her. She was taken aback at how kind and sweet Sans was being. And how much Frisk trusted him was even more amazing to her. All of this was just so endlessly fascinating to her… Now she was sure she wanted to help the monsters obtain peace with the humans. Sans had saved her, everyone else was so polite, and they all care about Frisk.

They must really be that much of a family…

* * *

Done! Yes, I am a Sans x Frisk fan, sue me! But they aren't gonna be together in this story, Frisk will be with someone else and so will Sans. I am a multishipper. Also, happy annual Star Wars Day! Even though I don't watch it, I say, "May the Fourth be with You".

Shadow: Why thank you, Em.

You are quite welcome, Shadow-kun.

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Agreement Part 4

The next morning, the first one to wake up was Nancy. She was used to waking up early for her normal work, so, waking up at the same time for a different job wasn't much of a chore. She still couldn't believe it. Monsters… they were real and about to live amongst them as a whole. That is… _if_ everyone was willing to accept them as a whole. She hoped so. Even though she's only known them for a day, they already feel like friends.

Maybe because she's learning how they really are. Sweet, kind, loving, not at all how they're portrayed in the old bedtime stories. Heck, Toriel and Asgore are treating Frisk like their own flesh and blood.

Speaking of which…

Nancy brushed her fingers through her newly combed blonde hair and slowly opened her daughter's bedroom door. She saw that she was still sleeping. And there was also a mess of blankets on the top bunk and a pillow where Frisk was sleeping the previous night. But she wasn't there. Nancy guessed that she was still in Sans' room.

"Hey, Willow, sweetheart… Time to wake up, honey." Nancy whispered, shaking her daughter gently.

The sleeping child moaned a little and shifted in place. Her mom tried again and this time she opened her eyes.

"Mm… Momma? Wh-What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"It's 7:30 a.m., sweetie. We have to go somewhere important today. Now get dressed and be out in the dining room as soon as possible, okay?" her mother answered.

Willow nodded and yawned.

Nancy left her daughter's room and went to go wake everyone else up. She just tapped Undyne's bedroom door and the fish monster busted it down!

"NGGAAAH!~" she yelled, "I'm ready to start the day!"

Nancy stared at the door, flabbergasted at what just happened to it. When Undyne saw what she did, she blushed and pulled her trademark embarrassed face.

"Heh, oops… S-Sorry, Nancy…" she said apologetically.

Nancy didn't say a word, because what _can_ you say to what the heck just happened?! Nothing, that's what!

"Uh, here, I'll fix it for ya."

With that, she used her amazing strength to pick up the door and she fixated it to the hinges. She opened and closed it to test it and it worked.

"There! Not too shabby, eh?" Undyne said confidently.

Nancy regathered herself and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, yes, thank you, Miss Undyne."

"Nah, just Undyne will do."

"Okay, thank you, Just Undyne."

The fish lady tried to hold back a snicker at the blonde woman's joke.

"Heh, got a little joking side in you, do ya, lady?"

"Just a little. My husband likes jokes, so, I pick up a thing or two." Nancy explained, "But as a judge, I have to maintain a serious persona as well."

(A/N: Hm, likes jokes but is very serious… Why does this lady remind me of Sans? Oh, wait, I made her, so, I guess I just unintentionally made her similar to him.)

"Hm, I see. Well, I'll go get Alphys and the others up." Undyne said walking down the hall towards Alphys' room.

Once Alphys and Papyrus were up, they and Undyne went to get Sans and Frisk. They opened the bedroom door and saw Sans on his bed, laying up against his pillow, and in his arms he held Frisk. Both were sound asleep.

Alphys couldn't hold back her squeals and screeches but she subdued them by covering her mouth and clasping it tightly.

"L-L-Look at them!" the nerdy anime fan squealed as quietly as possible.

"Dang… These two cuddling together… It's kinda cute." Undyne said, blushing a little.

"For once, I don't want to wake up my brother…" Papyrus agreed.

Then Undyne sighed.

"Well, we have to, guys."

Alphys quickly snapped a photo before Undyne approached the side of the bed. The fish lady shook Sans and whisper-yelled his name. When that didn't work, she tried again. And again, and again, and again… No doubt about it, Sans was a heavy sleeper. She remembered he even slept through her chasing after Frisk when she was trying to capture her.

"Ugh, how are we gonna wake him up?!" Undyne groaned.

She didn't wanna toss him outta bed, that might harm him. Papyrus informed Undyne that Sans was very frail because he only had one HP, so, one had to be very careful with him. It was very bothersome; Sans even admitted that himself, and right now it was NOT helping their situation of getting him and Frisk to wake up.

But Papyrus had an idea. He spotted his brother's blue coat on the floor and dug into the pocket. He found a cell phone and scrolled through a list of items on it. When he found what he was looking for, he tapped on it.

A loud song suddenly started playing on it and Sans' eye sockets shot open as a shock got sent through his bones.

"GYAH! Huh?!"

He sat up abruptly, causing Frisk to fall off of his chest and onto the mattress. But she still didn't wake up. Sans on the other hand was wide awake and he was breathing heavily. His left eye was flashing yellow as he drifted it up towards the three monsters standing at his bedside.

"Good morning, brother!" Papyrus greeted cheerfully as he shut off the music.

Sans calmed his breathing down and his eyes went back to normal.

"Mornin' Paps… Undyne, Alphys, and Fri-"

He paused when he realized Frisk wasn't around. At least, that's what he thought until he saw her in front of him still sleeping and breathing delicately. His cheekbones turned light blue when he realized and remembered what had happened last night. Frisk fell asleep in his room because she had a nightmare and wanted to talk. He said she could stay as long as she wanted, and she did. They both fell asleep in each other's arms…

"Um, so… What's for breakfast?" he asked awkwardly, trying to wipe his blush away.

Meanwile...

Nancy was making breakfast and she had her daughter to help her. She was making scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausage links, and Willow was making the toast.

"Mommy, I got it all buttered up!" the little blonde girl chirped.

"Good job, Willow, honey." Nancy said, smiling at her daughter. "Now, put it on the table, okay?"

She nodded and did just that.

Later on, everyone was sitting at the table, save for Sans who wanted a few minutes to get ready, and Frisk who was still asleep. Undyne was already wolfing down her breakfast, feeling determined and eager to get on with the day! The others just ate normally.

"Man I can't wait to deal with that… Well, DEAL!" she exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, it'll be so great to finally introduce ourselves to the other humans." Alphys agreed.

"Yes, well, I hope you all succeed in making peace with the rest of humanity. Not everyone it's willing to give change a chance. Especially if it involves another race." Nancy explained, idly playing around with her eggs.

"Why?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah, why, Mommy?" Willow added.

Nancy hummed and thought for a moment on how she should answer. When she thought of it, she told both of them:

"People are often…. Afraid. They're afraid of change because they're so used to how things are… at least, that's what my husband says."

"W-Where is your h-husband, Nancy?" Alphys asked.

"He's away on a business trip in Europe. He works for an ad company and he went there to help a sister company advertise a new product." she answered.

"Yeah! My daddy is really smart and cool!" Willow added in.

"Yeah, sure sounds cool." another voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw Sans approaching the table. He was holding Frisk in an "over his shoulder" position. She was still sound asleep, breathing delicately.

"Uh, shouldn't you wake her up first, Sans?" Undyne asked.

"Trust me, as soon as she smells the food, she'll wake right up!" he assured her.

He sat Frisk in a chair and she automatically rested her head on the table. Sans chuckled and rested his bony hand on her auburn hair, petting it gently. Frisk's lips slowly curved into a smile and she sighed out contentedly. It was as if she knew who was petting her. And she probably did, too.

"Besides, I thought she should get a little more sleep. Poor kid came into my room late at night sayin' she had a nightmare." Sans explained.

"A nightmare? That's terrible…" Nancy said.

"Yes. But you already knew that, lady." Sans replied, smirking.

Nancy jumped a little and her heart skipped a beat. And Sans felt that, too.

"H-H-How did you know that I-"

She was cut off when Sans winked and made his right eye glow light blue.

"Right…"

Sans snorted and chuckled, closing both his eye sockets.

"A-Anyway, what was her nightmare about?" Alphys inquired.

"Eh, I can't really tell ya all. It's really something only me and the kiddo should know. And only _we_ can understand." Sans replied, lowering his eye sockets at the last part.

"Okay, if you say so, brother." Papyrus answered cheerfully.

Nancy set a small plate of bacon, eggs and toast by Frisk's head, in front of her face.

"Ehm, I'm not sure what she likes and doesn't like, so, I hope she won't be too picky about what I put on her plate." the blonde woman said.

"Don't worry, lady. I've seen her eat all kinds of things. I'm sure she'll love it." Sans assured her.

The smell of the breakfast food reached Frisk's nose and caused her to stir. Her blue eyes began to open up, giving the other monsters a small shock. This was their first time seeing Frisk with actual open eyes. When she brought her head up, she yawned and stretched with her small voice.

"Mom? Dad? What time is it?" she asked sleepily, not sure where she was.

"Good morning, human!" Papyrus greeted cheerfully.

His loud voice gave Frisk a little jump scare, but she quickly calmed down when she realized it was her skeleton friend.

"Pa...pyrus… Where's my mom? Where's dad and the others?" the brunette child asked, trying to shake off her sleepiness.

"Human, don't you remember? Last night we stayed at Miss Nancy's house and now we are consuming her breakfast food!" the tall skeleton monster answered.

Frisk's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered that fact. She also remembered she had a nightmare last night and went into Sans' room to talk about it. But she didn't remember leaving his room…

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sans!" she quickly apologized, "I just fell asleep in your room last night!"

The short skeleton just grinned and waved his bony hand nonchalantly.

"S'okay, kiddo. I don't mind."

Frisk tilted her head.

"Nothing fazes you, does it?" she asked.

Sans shook his head and smiled smugly.

Frisk smirked at him then turned around to see the breakfast plate in front of her. It was bacon, eggs, and toast. Her mouth started to water and her blue eyes widened and sparkled in amazement. She hadn't had a breakfast like this in… well… NEVER! She had never eaten eggs and toast and bacon before.

"Did you make this for me?" she asked Nancy.

"Yes, I hope you like them." the blonde lady answered with a smile.

"Actually," Frisk states, "I've never eaten bacon, eggs and toast before."

Nancy doubled back in shock. As did everyone else.

"What? You haven't?!"

"What?!"

"You're kidding me!"

The cries of shock came. Frisk squirmed and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"You mean, your mom never made you any for b-breakfast?" Alphys asked.

Frisk shook her head.

"No, the only thing Toriel's made for me so far is butterscotch-cinnamon pie." she added.

"N-No, not her, your other mom. Your birth mom?" Alphys corrected her.

Frisk gasped and a horrendous fragment of memories struck her head.

"Mom? Mom… Mommy?" she whimpered.

The child gripped the sides of her head and dug her nails into her brown hair. Her breathing got heavy and quiet, her blue eyes were shrunken down, and her nails started to dig into her skin.

"Human? What's wrong?" Papyrus asked, reaching for Frisk.

When his hand touched her shoulder, she gasped and removed her hands from her head, revealing the tips of her fingers had blood on them.

"F-Frisk?!" Alphys exclaimed.

"Woah, kiddo!" Sans added.

Papyrus gasped and held a hand to his mouth.

Frisk meanwhile was so ashamed. She had made herself bleed over a simple question. She should've just said 'no' instead of letting the horrible memories from her past strike her head. It was simple as that!

"Um, I'm sorry, everyone…" the brunette child muttered.

Then she gasped in shock when she felt two arms scoop her up and hug her close to their owner. She looked at the arms and saw red gloves covering the hands. It was Papyrus.

"Human, are you okay?! Why is there red liquid on your fingers?!" he asked in a worried tone.

"Papyrus… I'm okay. I just clawed a little too hard that's all." Frisk answered, hugging back.

"Why would you do something like that to yourself?" Undyne demanded.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I promise." Frisk insisted.

"I'm not saying you did, but why did you do it? Did you get scared or something?!" Undyne repeated.

Frisk buried herself in Papyrus' scarf and didn't say anything. She just whimpered.

"Undyne, I know you're worried about the human, but let's not worry about it now. She'll tell us on her own time." Papyrus told his friend, petting Frisk's brown hair.

Undyne sighed and begrudgingly agreed with him. But she still wanted to know…

Later…

Toriel and Asgore came by later with Abby and said that everything was in order. They had the papers ready and were ready to announce the monster's presence to the town and soon the world.

Toriel noticed the white bandages wrapped around Frisk's head, but when asked about it, all the child said was:

"Please don't ask, mom."

And while Toriel respected her wishes, she still planned on asking her about it another time. She didn't want her child to be hurt, so, if something was hurting Frisk, she wanted to know.

Putting that aside, Frisk was told what she had to do when her time came to speak up. Abigail gave her a small speech to memorize and give in front of a crowd of people. This made Frisk nervous but then she looked at all of her new friends and family and remembered…

"Determination!"

* * *

Done! Have you guys came up with any theories as to why Frisk is sensitive about her past?

Shadow: I wonder…

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Agreement Part 5

Frisk breathed in and breathed out to calm her nerves. She was just behind the curtains of the small stage outside where the large crowd of people and news reporters were gathered. Were they really going to see monsters? Or was this just some publicity stunt oriented by Mayor Klein? They would soon see.

"You okay, punk?" Undyne asked, approaching Frisk.

The small child looked up at the former captain of the guard and nodded. She even threw in a smile for extra reassurance.

"You want someone to stand next to you while you give the speech?" Undyne offered, "It wouldn't be unprofessional or anything. After all, you're just a kid."

Frisk didn't reply back. She thought about it for a while before deciding her answer. She was nervous as heck and DID want someone to stand by her side as she gave that speech she had worked so hard to memorize. And maybe with one of her family members by her, she'd feel a little less shaken.

"Yes, I would, please." she told the fish lady.

"Great. I'll go fetch Sans. With any luck, that lazybones will actually want to put in effort to-"

"A-Actually, Undyne…" Frisk cut her off.

Curious, Undyne turned around and looked at Frisk again. The human shifted nervously in place and her face turned as red as her soul.

"W-Would you… stand with me?" she asked timidly.

Undyne's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. But then she smiled wildly with her sharp, yellow teeth and scooped Frisk up.

"Aw, sure! Come 'ere ya nerd!"

She then proceed to give Frisk and noogie and the human child laughed along with her.

"Hey, watch the hair, mom just brushed it!" she whined.

Nancy came from behind the curtain.

"Frisk. It's… almost time, are you ready?" the blonde woman asked.

Undyne quickly put Frisk down and smoothed out her hair again.

"Yeah, but, Nancy? Can Undyne stand out there with me?" the latter asked.

Nancy smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and I hope you can remember what to say as well."

Frisk gave a stoic face and a thumbs up. This was her "I approve" face, and it was so funny it made Nancy laugh.

"Okay, break a leg!"

As Nancy walked away, Undyne made a quizzical face and looked at Frisk.

"Well that was rude. Why would she want you to break a leg?" the blue fish monster asked.

"Oh, that's just stage talk, darling! I would think you'd remember that after so long." a metallic, flamboyant voice announced.

Frisk recognized that voice…

Just to confirm her suspicions, she slowly turned around behind her where the voice came from and saw a tall, humanoid robot with black hair, pink eyes and matching pink boots. Upon seeing him, Frisk's big blue eyes widened and she dawned a wide smile.

"Mettaton!" she squealed, running towards him.

The T.V. host smiled back and hoisted the small human up in his robotic arms. They hugged each other tightly, but Mettaton was careful not crush her. Frisk still didn't care if he wasn't soft and cuddly, she just continued to snuggle him. They pulled away from each other slightly and Mettaton still held her up in his arms.

"How are doing, my little star?" he asked.

"I'm just wonderful. And what about you? Is Napstablook with you?" Frisk replied, tilting her head curiously.

Mettaton shook his head lightly, causing his black hair to swish around a little.

"Blooky isn't here right now, but he'll be along." he said.

Then, Mettaton noticed something different about Frisk.

"Darling, your eyes! Since when did you have blue eyes? They're beautiful!" he exclaimed, his own eyes turning to practical stars.

Frisk blushed again and tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, I, er… Always had blue eyes, but, I guess I just, always kept them closed until now." she explained.

"Well, in that case, I hope you never close your eyes again! You are not allowed to sleep anymore, dear!" Mettaton joked.

Frisk giggled and snorted at this. She loved Mettaton so much; he was so much fun and he was so over the top as well. She remembered their battle as well. She struck so many poses and got his ratings up so high! Even if he was trying to take her soul, she still had fun.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, darling." Mettaton said, setting Frisk down. "You have a show to do! Break a leg, dear!"

Undyne smiled and nodded.

"Bye, Mettaton!" Frisk called, waving.

"Yeah, see ya!" Undyne added, also waving.

The robot left and Frisk felt her determination grow stronger from the immense happiness she felt right now. Her smile widened more and more.

"Okay, kid, you're on." she heard Sans' voice behind her.

Frisk turned around and walked towards Undyne. She grabbed her blue, scaly hand tightly and nodded.

"Let's do it!" she exclaimed firmly.

Suddenly, her soul appeared in front of her yet again, catching everyone off guard.

"Woah! What the-?!" Undyne jumped a little.

Frisk gasped and blushed in embarrassment as she used her free hand to push it back towards her chest and it melted into her body yet again.

'Seriously, why does that happen?' the brunette thought in confusion.

But they all brushed it aside for later, because now? They have a show to put on! As they all entered from backstage, the large crowd of people gasped and murmured in shock and awe at the fantastic-looking creatures that now stood on the stage. And then Frisk peeked out from behind Undyne and blinked her eyes twice. The large crowd made her nervous again, but then she remembered that Undyne was next to her and so she grabbed her hand. Undyne shifted her eyes down to Frisk and smiled reassuringly.

Abigail Klein walked up to the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Thank you all for coming today. As you all know, my name is Abigail Klein and I'm the mayor of Terraton. But this isn't about me, right now. Today, our focus will be on the new relationships we will form with the monsters of the Underground. They wish to live amongst us as equals again. And they have a spokesperson who will now give you all a speech. Please, help me welcome the Ambassador for Human-Monster relationships, Frisk Dreemurr."

With that, she stepped aside and let Frisk come forward with Undyne. Everyone gave a round of applause and cheered for the human. Abby lowered the microphone down to Frisk's level and nodded.

"Good luck, Frisk." she whispered.

Frisk nodded back and grasped the microphone in her other hand while gripped Undyne's blue hand tightly. Clearing her throat, Frisk readied her voice.

"Ahem, uhm… Hello, Terraton. My name is… F-Frisk Dreemurr." she began.

She waited for them to laugh at her for stuttered so much, but they didn't. They remained silent and stood there listening to her. Waiting for her to continue to speak.

"I'm 10 years o-old and… Well, before I climbed Mt. Ebott, I didn't have a h-home or a family or anything. But when I fell, I discovered an amazing, forgotten world: The world of monsters. I was terrified beyond belief at first. I'm sure everyone would be too. But when I found out that these monsters were in fact gentle, caring, loving creatures, and not at all ravenous, cruel, and hateful like we once believed, I wasn't scared anymore."

Toriel and Asgore smiled down at their child.

"I know that being the ambassador will be a difficult job. After all, I'm just a kid. But somehow, I know I can do it. Because this time, I'm not going it alone! I have new friends, a new family, even. I have a mom-she points to Toriel-and I have a dad-then to Asgore-and many other friends to help me along my journey. And together, we will stay determined and stay together. And with our determination… We will have a bright future!"

With that final sentence, Frisk raised her hand to the sky to signify her determination was at its peak. Oddly, enough, he soul didn't pop out of her body this time. Which was good because that would've made it three times that that happened. Still, she wanted to know why it happened…

Undyne's eyes turned to practical stars and she hoisted the small child up on her shoulders she she could be even higher. Frisk looked down at Undyne and smiled brightly, giggling in glee as the crowd gave a louder round of applause this time.

Sans shifted his eyes up at Frisk who was waving and smiling the biggest, happiest smile he'd ever seen her smile. She was so happy and excited, it was like no one else's business!

"Heh, not bad, kid…" he chuckled goodnaturedly.

Then he turned to face the crowd of humans and saw reporters squeezing through them to get to the front. They all had questions for Frisk.

" _Not bad at all…"_

* * *

Done! I be inspired agaaaaaaiiiinnnnn!

Shadow: Yeesh, Em…

R&R!


End file.
